


Nosebleeds

by lucasli



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasli/pseuds/lucasli
Summary: Unfortunately I don’t get to adore him long as a familiar pricking in my left nostril takes my attention. A nosebleed.(Small warning that there is going to be blood and mentions of it if that makes you uneasy)
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana) & Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/Reader
Kudos: 68





	Nosebleeds

I open my eyes suddenly. For a split second I don’t know where or who I am before I see Asra’s fluffy white hair. I relax seeing how peaceful he looks while sleeping. It’s always a comforting sight.  
Unfortunately I don’t get to adore him long as a familiar pricking in my left nostril takes my attention. A nosebleed.   
Sitting up quickly I throw my head backwards before stumbling out of the bedroom. The feeling of blood rushing back into my nose makes me dizzy as I quietly but quickly walk towards the bathroom.  
Inside the bathroom I grab some toilet paper and press it against my nose, letting my head down. Another rush of dizziness pulse through my body when I do so. I ignore it as I grab more paper, the one pressed against my nose already soaked.   
I’ve always had nosebleeds, but they’d worsened after the whole Masquerade and Devil ordeal. It wasn’t too bad though. I was far too used to them for any concern on my part, but Asra worried instead.   
“Another nosebleed?” a soft voice asked from the door. Asra.  
“Yes”, I sigh, grabbing more toilet paper and throwing the bloodied one away. “Did I wake you?” I shoot an apologetic glance at him. Asra walks beside me before speaking.  
“Can’t say you didn’t”, he says. “You make more noise at night than you think.”   
“Sorry”, I say, grabbing more paper. “When’s it going to stop?” I think. Asra’s expression grows more concerned when he sees the amount of blood on the previous paper.  
“Maybe you should talk to Julian about the nosebleeds. See if it’s something serious”, he says. I glace at him again before grabbing his hand reassuringly.  
“I’m sure it’s nothing, but I can if it’ll make you less worried”, I say. He smiles a little at my compliance and rests his head on my shoulder.  
“Just don’t want you to get sick, it’s no fun”, he mumbles.  
“Mm. You’re no better”, I say and Asra chuckles softly. It becomes silent between us. It’s comforting to have Asra by my side, but he is obviously tired. His sleep patterns are strange enough and nightly wakings can’t be any good for him.  
“You don’t need to accompany me in the bathroom”, I say. “You’ll be tired all day.” Asra just shakes his head dismissively.  
“I wouldn’t be a good boyfriend if I didn’t make sure you were ok”, he says. I huff.  
“You still need to take care of yourself though.” I say. It comes out harsher than I meant and makes me feel a bit guilty. Asra doesn’t answer, instead he buries his face deeper into my shoulder. I take it as a cue to drop it for now.  
When the nosebleed finally stops, Asra has almost fallen asleep against my shoulder. It doesn’t look like a very comfortable position to sleep in. As I lead him back to the bedroom I start to feel heavy sleepiness on my eyes too. We fall onto the bed and quickly find each other in a comfortable and cuddly position. My body pressed against his, and his arms wrapped around me. It feels safe in his arms.  
“Tomorrow”, Asra murmurs. “You’ll talk to Julian right?”   
“Yeah, yeah”, I say. “Shall I make breakfast too since I woke you up?”   
“That’d be nice”, he answers. A comfortable silence falls upon us.  
“Hey Asra?”   
“Hm?”   
“I love you.” I say. Asra presses a kiss against my forehead, eyes still closed.  
“I love you too, M/C.” He says. “Now will you let me sleep?” I chuckle quietly.   
“Of course, just wanted to remind you”, I say.  
“I know”, Asra says before he falls asleep.

I wake up again, this time because of the soft and colourful rays of sunshine that forces its way through the multiple fabrics Asra keeps in his room. Fluffy white hair tickles my chin as Asra lies on my chest, his arms wrapped comfortably around my neck. I smile and rub my hands over his bare back. He smiles a little in his sleep and presses closer. I kiss his hair before carefully untangling myself from him. I would’ve rather stayed but I promised to make breakfast.   
I cover Asra with the blanket before hastily putting on a shirt. I walk out of the bedroom and make way for the kitchen.   
Somewhere in the process Faust has woken up and slithered up on my arm.   
“What would our little lady like for breakfast?” I ask her when we’ve reached the kitchen.   
“Rat!” she says. I smile and take out the small container that Asra likes to keep Faust’s food in. I place Faust’s food on a small plate and set it down for her. She happily eats it as I turn on the kettle.  
“What do you think Asra would like for breakfast, Faust?” I ask. She slithers wordlessly up on the counter and nudges at a box. I pull it out.  
“Oatmeal?” I say surprised. “Are you sure?” I look over at Faust. She does a nodding motion with her head.   
“Alright then, I’ll trust you on this one”, I say before starting to prepare the meal.   
After about thirty minutes me and Faust have managed to make quite an impressive meal. Warm oatmeal with honey and dried blue raspberries, fluffy bread, and lapsang souchong tea. I let Faust slither up my arm before I grab the tray with the food and walk out of the kitchen. As I near the entrance to the bedroom I hear Asra shift in the bed.  
“Good morning dreamer”, I say as I walk inside. Asra looks up and smiles.   
“I see you’ve brought the lady?” he says and Faust slithers over to him.  
“Oh yes”, I say. “She was great help when making breakfast.” Asra smiles wider when he sees the food.   
“This was pleasantly unexpected”, he says before grabbing a slice of bread.  
“I’m glad you think so”, I answer. He hastily kisses me before taking a bite of the bread. I laugh and reach for the oatmeal.   
We spend the rest of the morning in bed. Asra telling a story from his travels I haven’t heard before whilst playing with Faust and eating simultaneously. When we finish I put away the dishes before dressing myself for the day.   
It’s been a morning well spent I think as Asra unlocks the shop’s door. And we have many yet to come.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a reader x character fic. I think I messed up some words in past and present tense together so they got mixed, sorry. I'm used to write in third-person, so this was a bit unfamiliar. Also, porridge and oatmeal is the same thing right?   
> Ramblings away I hope you enjoyed this short story with best boy Asra.


End file.
